


Crush

by Dare_devil



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Danny has a crush, Defenders AU, M/M, Mention of the defenders - Freeform, mention of wet dreams, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: So Danny may or may not have a crush on Frank Castle.Defenders AU





	Crush

So Danny may or may not be developing a crush on a certain Frank Castle. He had first met the vigilante a while back after Matt had asked if they could all help to keep an eye on him, Matt had explained the encounters between him and Frank a while back and how he wanted to make sure he wasn’t causing trouble in the city. 

Everyone else although they would not admit it, felt a little intimidated by Frank. Matt had brought him onto the team and he had been working with them for a short period of time. Danny felt intimidated by him too but not for the same reason everyone else was. 

Frank was handsome, he had this rough, rugged look about him which was enough to get his heart pumping. He was being ridiculous, it was stupid to have a crush on someone at this age but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help the fact that Frank’s handsome face made his face go warm and his heart feel like it’s about to burst. 

Feeling like this was definitely not good for his chi, it distracted him, especially when he could feel Frank across the room watching him meditate some mornings. 

Although he’d do the same back, he’s caught himself a few times watching Frank work out. The way his muscles would move as Frank pulled himself up to the top of the door frame, chains and weights handing off him too, the droplets of sweat trailing down his body. He was impressed, he was strong, not super strong like Luke and Jess but he wasn’t far off. It only added more to his attraction. 

Frank has caught him looking a few times while he was working out, he’d always smirk at him “like what you see Rand?” He’d always ask causing a blush to creep up on his face. Danny would always try and play it off like he was staring into space or taking inspiration from Frank’s workout for his own but he’s sure Frank knew that was bullshit. 

He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t had dreams about Frank, dreams that he’d be embarrassed to talk about with anyone. He’s always on his back either on a bed, couch or floor while Frank is above him, lust and desire in his eyes as he looked at him, eyes traveling over his body. They’d both be shirtless, Danny’s own eyes scanning over the muscles of Frank’s body up close to him. 

Danny wouldn’t know what to do, it was so intimate. He’d feel Frank leaning down, pressing surprisingly gentle kisses across his body causing him to softly gasp. He would feel Frank’s smile against his skin as he’d lift himself up to look in Danny’s eyes again. “You want me Rand?” He’d ask, voice low and seductive, almost teasing him as he’d lean down closer to him, face close that their lips could touch. 

Before Danny could respond, most of the time he’d end up waking up, alone in his bed, feeling a little flustered and embarrassed. He’d always make himself a mug of herbal tea to try and calm himself down or meditate but that’s been quite hard lately. All he can think of his Frank and his rugged, handsome face. 

The dreams would play in his head and he could always feel his nerves when Frank was in the room. Face warming up at the thought of his dreams and the way Frank smiled at him. Yeah...Danny definitely had a crush that was not going to be disappearing any time soon.


End file.
